Random Kingdom Hearts One Shots
by reimihara21
Summary: just like the title says, random one shots. various pairings, SLASH, SMUT, lemoness. if you don't like, don't read. YAOI/YURI/HENTAI
1. RoxasxSora

RKHOS # 1 Sora and Roxas

**Disclaimer: Hiya, new series yet again and I'm back. I'm at my uncle's house and I left my journal with Harry Potter Spinoff in it and my other ones since I was on vacation. Thanks to my dedicated readers, sorry I've been on hiatus. I'll try to update as much as I can cuz I got homework. Well, anyways, the game KH and Final Fantasy are owned by Disney and Square Enix. Enjoy! BTW, i forgot to mention that the only titles you'll see are Yaoi, Yuri or Hentai.**

**Pairing: SoraxRoxas(there'll be a lot more)**

Xemnas was defeated once and for all and Sora was happy to be back home again after being away for so long. Sitting alone on the palm tree on the island where Kairi, Riku and he(Sora) used to play. Sora was enjoying feeling the breeze blow against his face and watching the sun set made him relax.

Roxas was watching Sora from the shack. Dirty thoughts entered his mind; thoughts of fucking Sora till dawn broke. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his pants started becoming tight.

Sora hopped down from the tree to head home. He got stopped by Roxas who jumped down from the shack.

"Hi Sora." The blonde boy greeted the brunette.

"Oh hiya Roxas, how are you doing?" Sora smiled. Roxas's eyes darkened as he looked into Sora's deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright Roxas? Your eyes are like a dark blue color." Sora said tilting his head to the side. Roxas couldn't contain himself anymore and kissed the older boy.

Sora gasped as Roxas's hands traveled from his shoulders to his cock. Roxas broke the kiss and was panting.

"Lets go… to secret place." Roxas panted breathless.

Sora took Roxas hand and ran to the little cave and immediately, they started kissing feverishly. Both had a tenacious grip on each other. They were clinging desperately at each other as if their world was going to end.

Clothes immediately came off and their hot flesh collided. Their breaths became short. Roxas was straddling Sora waist and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He then placed butterfly kisses on his jaw line and his hot tongue was licking his lover's sensitive neck.

Sora moaned loudly and ran his fingers through Roxas's blonde hair. Roxas licked, sucked and nipped at Sora's neck leaving love bites. His lips then trailed down Sora's toned chest and Sora felt his body get hotter as Roxas licked one of his nipples.

"Roxas…" Sora breathed

"Shhh…" and Roxas continued kissing and exploring every part of his lover's body.

The younger boy started getting hard at the sight of Sora flushed, panting and his sweaty body against his. Roxas continued to go down lower till he reached Sora's erected member.

Roxas slowly licked the sensitive head and Sora moaned loudly. He spread Sora's legs wider so he can have more access and to see his cock in its glory. Roxas smirked and stroked his lover's length.

He alternated between stroking and licking. This drove Sora to the brink of insanity. Insanity of pleasure.

"I want you to take me now!" Sora screamed.

"In time, we have till morning." Roxas said seductively in Sora's ear. This sent shivers down the brunette's spine and the blond continued his work.

Roxas took Sora in his mouth and began giving him the blowjob of his life. Sora moaned out Roxas's name. It was music to the blonde's ears.

"I'M GONNA COME!" Sora screamed in pleasure and Roxas bobbed his head up and down faster making Sora come in his mouth. Roxas swallowed the liquid and kissed Sora. Sora could taste himself on his Roxas's lips.

"You taste sweet." Roxas licked his lips seductively.

Sora sat up and pressed his cock into Roxas's erect one. This earned a moan from the blond. Sora kissed Roxas's shoulder and went down until he reached his destination. Roxas spread his legs giving his lover access more access.

Sora held Roxas's hips as he slowly took the younger boy in his mouth. His hot tongue licked the sensitive head and Roxas threw his head back in pleasure.

"Sora… make me come now!" Roxas screamed loudly as he clenched Sora's hair.

Sora took it slow and it tortured Roxas. Roxas was moaning in pleasure and desperateness for him to come. It was torture also because he couldn't buck his hips, they were held in place by the older boy.

"AHHH SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roxas moaned so loud that the cavern echoed.

Sora began slowly gaining speed by bobbing his head up and down. His tongue was driving Roxas over the edge and he came violently in Sora's mouth.

Roxas laid down panting, his chest heaving. Sora took advantage of this and placed the blonde's legs on his shoulder and slowly entered his cock in his entrance. Roxas gasped and thrashed his head violently side to side.

Sora moaned as his lover's slick wall entrapped his hard throbbing cock. He thrust in slow to torture Roxas and so it would last. Each thrust, Sora got deeper and deeper; deeper until he hit Roxas's prostate.

Roxas moaned loudly and bucked his hips. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sora smirked and stroked the younger one's member bringing it back to life again.

"ROXAS!" and he spilled his seed. A few moments later, Roxas came. Sora pulled out of his lover and rested his head on Roxas's chest. Their sweaty bodies against one another, their flesh still hot.

"My turn." Roxas whispered and flipped them over so he was on top. "Go on your backside" he ordered and Sora complied. "On your knees." Sora did as he was told and Roxas smiled.

The younger boy thrust his cock in the brunette's and stroked the older man's member. This time, Sora moaned. Roxas increased the speed when he hit Sora's prostate.

"MAKE ME COME ROXAS!" and Roxas stroked faster and thrust in faster so he could come as well. Both came after a few thrusts and strokes.

Roxas collapsed on top of his lover's back and Sora flipped over so Roxas was on the bottom and him on top.

"That was… fucking amazing." Sora breathed in Roxas's ear.

"Ditto." And Roxas kissed Sora again.

Sora laid his head on Roxas's chest and Roxas stroked his lover's sweaty locks until they both fell asleep.

The sun was starting to rise. Roxas and Sora had indeed shagged until dawn. Roxas's fantasy came true.

**A/N: Well how was it? Plz review. If you guys want to send me a pairing you'd like me to write about, I'd happily do it for you all. So far, the pairings I've already got are RikuxSora, NaminexKairi, LeonxCloud, and SephirothxCloud. Plz review my other stories too if that's not a problem. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**-reimihara21**


	2. RikuxSora

**RKHOS #2 RikuxSora**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any characters. They all belong to Disney and Square Enix. This is the second installment of random one shots. If you hate crack pairings, slash, smut, don't read. If you like those 3 things I listed, read on ahead. No flames and if anyone has a pairing they want me to do, I'll do it dedicated to you so let me know by PM NOT REVIEW. Third update today, go me! Ok, I'll shut up now. **

After the defeat of Xemnas, Sora, Riku and Kairi were finally reunited. They sat on the palm trees like they used to. They talked about what took place when they were apart. Upon receiving the bottle with King Mickey's seal, they knew they were going on yet another journey, this time together.

"So Sora, ready for another adventure?" Riku asked

"You bet!"

"Hey, don't forget about me! I'm not waiting for you two to return again." Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "I can fight too you know!"

"Don't forget I saved you." Riku playfully jabbed her shoulder.

"Whatever, hey its getting late. We should go."

"We'll see later at home Kairi. Don' worry." Sora smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Both said in uniison.

Kairi went on ahead and Sora and Riku were alone.

"I missed you,Sora--" and Riku leaned in and brushed his lips against the younger boy.

Sora was taken aback at Riku's action. He never imagined that his best pal felt the same way for him. Sora eagerly and hungrily kissed the older boy with the pent up passion he had. Sora slid his hands under Riku's vest, but Riku stopped him.

"Not here. Secret place or treehouse?" Riku said seductively.

"Treehouse." Sora breathed.

"Lets. Hurry." And Riku carried Sora bridal style up until the ladder of the treehouse.

Both boys hastily climbed the ladder and good thing there was a futon in there. Sora laid down with Riku on top. Their shoes in front of the treehouse. Riku slowly unzipped the black hoodie from Sora, and threw it to reveal a tight black muscle shirt. Riku ran his hands down Sora's muscular chest. Sora gave out a little moan. Riku crushed his lips on Sora's once again. Sora's cheeks started to flush. Sora ran his hands over Riku's vest and took it off.

"Riku…" the younger boy moaned out.

"Yes, Sora? Tell me what you want." Riku ran his hands under the younger man's shirt and pulled it off with ease to show Sora's toned body.

"I want…"

"Yes?" and Riku placed Sora's hands on the hem of his shirt. "Is this what you want?" and guided his hands further up.

Riku gave out a little moan as his white shirt was removed. Sora grasped Riku's shoulders and brought his lips to his. Sora ran his hands through his partner's silky silver hair. Flesh on fire as their chests touched. The intensity of the kiss grew and tongues battling for dominance. Riku pressed their pelvis's together causing moans from both boys. Riku hastily unzipped Sora's pants and boxers. He also removed the last article of his clothing. Both were nude and breathing heavily. Sora flipped Riku so he was on the bottom. Sora kissed Riku and went down to the sensitive area at his neck and licked his nipples. Riku's breath hitched as Sora went lower to his erect member. Sora stroked the sensitive head. Riku moaned out loudly. Encouraged, Sora started giving Riku a hand job. Before Riku could climax, Sora stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Riku was breathing heavily.

"Because, I wanna taste you." And Sora took Riku slowly in his mouth.

"AHH, SORA!" the older boy panted.

Sora bobbed his head up and down while Riku's moans got louder. Riku saw flashes as he came into Sora's mouth. Sora swallowed his juices and kissed Riku allowing him to taste himself.

"My turn." And Riku flipped their postions.

Riku put Sora's legs on his shoulders and thrust his cock into his friend's entrance. Sora whimpered a little.

"Shh, don't worry. It'll feel good in a little bit." Riku reassured his lover.

Riku moved slower so Sora could adjust to his size. In and out. As soon as Riku thrust all the way in, Sora felt no pain, but pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned as Riku hit his prostate. Smirking, Riku thrust in faster and soon moans filled the steamy treehouse. Sora moved in sync with Riku. Riku stroked Sora while slammin in him.

"AH, RIKU! GO FASTER, HARDER!" Sora moaned out.

Their breaths quickened and Sora came first. He came on Riku's chest. A few more thrusts and Riku came and collasped on top of his lover.

"I love you, Sora. Always remember that."

"Me too, Riku." And Riku rolled off Sora laying next to him.

He pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies.

"Night Sora."

"Night Riku."

They kissed one more time and they snuggled together in each others arms. Without their knowledge, Kairi was having a little fun as well.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? Sorry if this is crappy. I wrote this 2 months ago. I think my writing has improved since then. But let me know if there are any pairings you guys would want me to write and I'll dedicate to you. Ja ne! Till next time.**


	3. NaminexKairi

**Namine and Kairi #3**

**Disclaimer:**** OMG, I'm actually posting this up again. This is dedicated to a good pal of mine. He does not wish for his name to be mentioned but hope you enjoy; all of you, hope you enjoy this. If you hate M rated stuff, plz don't read. Don't own KH or Final Fantasy. They belong to Square Enix.**

Kairi was sitting on her bed, looking out her window. The breeze was cool and the night silent. Out of nowhere, Namine appeared. Kairi jumped when the blonde haired girl appeared.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi said happily.

"Are you bored too?" Namine asked the brunette as she sat next to her.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" Kairi asked.

"Wanna fuck?" Namine asked sweetly.

"Screw? Girls can't screw each other."

"Yes they can, let me show you." And Namine went on top of Kairi and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Namine…" and she were silenced with a kiss from the blonde.

"Shh, just moan for me if you feel pleasured." And Namine began quickly undressing Kairi till she was completely nude.

Kairi started blushing cause she was exposed. Her nipples hardened at the cool breeze. Namine's eyes grew dark with lust and kissed Kairi's sweet lips in a bruising kiss. She then went to her C cup breasts. At first, Namine cupped them and then she put her lips to one nipple. Kairi gasped at the contact between her flesh and Namine's lips. To make the other breast not feel rejected, her free hand stroked it. Kairi tilted her head back and thrust her chest forward. And Namine then switched breasts, giving the same treatment.

"Mhmm." Kairi moaned out.

The blonde girl went lower till she was at the top of her jewel. Namine spread Kairi's legs out with her hands and kissed the inner part of the brunette's thighs.

"Namine!" Kairi exclaimed. "It's not fair, you're still dressed and I'm completely naked." She pouted.

The blonde paused. "Ok, I'll take my clothes off as well." Namine straddled Kairi and slowly took off her white dress, showing a little of her cream colored skin slowly inch by inch. Kairi started getting aroused at the sight. Kairi cupped her B cup breasts and stroked her nipples.

"Mmm… Kairi." And she pressed their pussies together, eliciting moans from both girls.

"No underwear?" Kairi asked curiously.

"No need." And Kairi sat up.

Kairi made Namine spread her legs and inserted her tongue into her clit. Namine moaned loudly and ran her fingers through the brunette's locks. Kairi also stuck two fingers inside the blonde's pussy.

"Kairi, make me cum!"

Kairi's tongue explored every inch of her lover's jewel. She hit her G-spot. Namine buried her hips in more. Smirking, Kairi put her hands on her lover's waist and hit that spot with her tongue over and over. Namine was helpless, Kairi lapped her lover's fluids. Namine grabbed Kairi and laid her down again. She put one leg over her shoulder and slammed their clits together. Electricity ran through their whole bodies each time their pelvis' made contact. Both came and Namine lowered Kairi's leg and laid next to her lover.

"That was amazing." And Kairi pressed their breasts together.

"Yup. Told you girls could fuck each other." Namine slipped two fingers inside her lover's pussy.

"We *moan* should do this more often. To kill or for whatever!"

"Yeah, give me a call." She licked her fingers cleaned.

Kairi fell asleep in Namine's arms.

**A/N: I don't possibly know how I can write yuri. Seriously. I always think "did I really write this?" and stuff. Hope you all enjoyed it. Plz review. Hope your happy penpal. Ja ne!**


	4. LeonxCloud

**LeonxCloud #4**

**Disclamier: wow all the ones I updated so far are yaoi and yuri. Don't worry I shall update some hentai pairings but I don't feel like doing that right now. Oh I don't do doubles on pairings. I don't own anything except my plots. Even on my other stories, I don't own anything except my OC's and plot. This chapter is dedicated to my twinny sin writer! Hope you yaoi fans enjoy this chapter! Review!**

It was an ordinary night in Radiant Garden. Peace returned to the worlds once again. Cloud just returned from his fight with Sephiroth. Leon was polishing his blade and Cloud just burst in his room.

"So, you've returned Cloud. How was your fight with Sephiroth?" Leon looked up to the blond man.

"He escaped again." Cloud set his sword against the wall.

"You'll have another chance." Leon set his blade against the same wall and the cloth on the bedside table.

Cloud sat down on the bed and threw his coat on the floor.

"Loosen up."Leon walked over to Cloud and kissed him the blonde's lips.

Feeling the brunette's lips against his, Cloud forgot what he was pissed off about and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. Leon gently pushed Cloud on the bed. Cloud gave a tiny moan. Leon ran his hands under Cloud's shirt. A moan escaped Cloud's lips as he ran his hands through Leon's hair. Leon broke the kiss and whispered in his lover's ear:

"We're gonna have fun tonight." His hot breath sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

Cloud hastily took Leon's shirt off.

"No need to rush, the night is still young." Leon stroked Cloud's hard manhood through the outline of his pants.

Cloud' breath quickened, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cloud screamed and Leon stopped his menstruations.

Cloud moaned in dissatisfaction. "Quit teasing me Leon!"

"I love teasing you. Your moans make me aroused and hard." Leon pressed his hard penis on Cloud's.

They moaned at the contact. Leon hastily removed their pants. They had no boxers on. (drool) Leon cupped Cloud's balls as if he were weighing them. He spread his legs a little, the blonde's member red and erect.

"LEON!"

Leon smirked at the sight of Cloud being helpless. The brunette stroked the sensitive tip with his other hand. Cloud clenched the sheets tightly, moaning loudly and turning his head side to side. Leon stroked faster and faster and Cloud moaned out his name. Cloud climaxed on Leon's hand.

"Turn over." The brunette commanded the blond.

Cloud flipped over so that he was on his back.

"Get on your knees." The blond obeyed.

Leon inserted his index finger at his entrance to make Cloud ready. Cloud whimpered a little.

"It's ok love." Leon said in Cloud's ear.

Cloud turned his head and kissed Leon passionately. Pumping his index finger in and out, Leon added another finger. He moaned loudly in the brunette's mouth. The brunette did a scissoring motion with his fingers that made the blond shiver with pleasure. Leon removed his fingers and spread Cloud's butt cheeks.

"It's going to hurt for a bit." Leon slowly entered not to hurt his lover. "Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just keep moving." Cloud was on his elbows, clenching his fists and closing his eyes.

Leon stroked Cloud's member and pumping into him. Leon finally hit his lover's sensitive spot.

"LEON! AHH!" the blond screamed in pleasure. He moaned out his name loudly as he came again for the third time that night.

A few more thrusts and Leon filled Cloud. Breathing heavily, Cloud pinned Leon on the bed.

"It's my turn baby." Cloud said in a sexy voice.

Cloud intertwined his fingers with Leon as his tongue licked his chest. Their hair was sticking to their foreheads.

"Cloud take me!"

"Not yet love. We have ALL night." The blond licked his nipple sending pleasure throughout Leon's body.

His nipple was hardened and erect and Cloud teased the other nipple at which Leon gasped. Leon ran his hands through Cloud's blond hair. Cloud went further down until he reached Leon's erect dick. Leon spread his legs so his lover could have better access. The blond man mimicked what the brunette did to him, except he played with his lover differently. Cloud cupped the two orbs, lightly squeezing them and licking them. The brunette moaned out helplessly as the blonde's teasing was making his dick harder. Cloud took notice of his lover's huge bulge and took Leon's length in his mouth.

"CLOUD!" Leon arched his back as Cloud was playing with his balls and sucking harder on his length.

He screamed Cloud's name as he poured himself into his mouth. Licking his lips, the blond took Leon's legs and placed them on his broad shoulders. Leon was breathing heavily. Cloud thrust in Leon vehemently. Leon's breath quickened (if possible) the blond just pounded in and out of his anus. Deeper and deeper in until Cloud knew he hit the sinful pleasure spot.

"CLOUD!" Leon screamed.

Sweaty bodies grinded against another and to increase his lover's pleasure, Cloud stroked Leon's member, arousing him even more (if possible) as their breathing quickened and became more irregular, the windows became fogged up from their steamy sex. They orgasmed and Cloud collapsed on top of Leon. Leon's chest heaving up and down.

"Are you loosened up yet?" Leon panted.

"Yeah. I should be pissed off more often." Cloud said sarcastically.

"You know who to go to." Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud. "Love you."

They fell asleep.

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this series. I might update tomorrow and Sunday if I can. Both my parents are sick so yeah have to take care of them. Plz review my stories, that's all I really ask beside you guys reading. Ja ne!**


End file.
